


Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Schmoop, Scratching, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Toys, Unsafe Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Work it harder, make it better, do it faster"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Liam and Zayn woke up that morning to a normal day. The greeted each other with a kiss and laughed over a breakfast of bacon and eggs. They headed out with the other boys for an interview getting asked the same questions as the always do. All the boys headed out to lunch together, and enjoyed a meal at a fancy Italian restaurant. They had a photo shoot afterwards and then another interview. The photo shoot went well. They all had these red ball things and it was good fun. The interview after that was boring as ever. Again, the same questions asked; “Who has a girlfriend?” “When is your next album coming out?” “Any news on the world tour coming up?” “How are rehearsals going?” Just the same boring shit. Then they all went out to dinner. Nandos, per Niall’s request. Zayn and Liam sat next to each other and Liam was giving Zayn a look that could only be described as hunger, and not the food kind. His eyes were glazed over, pupils blown wide. He licked across his lips and Zayn’s eyes followed the movement. He leaned over into Zayn’s personal space and pressed his lips up to Zayn’s ear.

 

“When we get home,” He licked across his lips again, tongue grazing Zayn’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, and you’re going to come without being touched. And then I’m going to fuck you again.” Liam all but growled. He pulled away, but not before taking Zayn’s earlobe into his hot, wet mouth and sucking on it. Zayn let out a whimper and all the boys looked just as Liam was pulling away.

“Hey, could you keep it PG. We are in public ya’know.” Niall’s Irish accent rang out.

"Sorry lads." Liam said with a smile. He placed his hand on top of Zayn's thigh, squeezing gently, then ghosting his fingertips over his inner thigh, stopping when they reached his groin. He slowly rubbed barely there circles into the fabric of his jeans. Zayn was biting his lip, eyes bulging out of his head. Liam cupped his dick through his trousers and squeezed tightly, eliciting a loud moan from the boy. Everyone's heads whipped around to stare at Zayn, Liam just smirking while still massaging his groin. Liam could feel Zayn was hard, so he pulled his hand away. Zayn whimpered at the loss of contact, but stayed quiet, not trying to attract any more attention.

“M’serious, guys. Just wait till you get home or something.” Niall spoke again, “M’tryna eat here..” He mumbled out.

Normally, Zayn was in charge. That’s just how it was. But on the rare occasion Liam would take the reins. Zayn may never admit it, but it was nights like these that were his favourite. He loved Liam’s dominant side just as much as he loved being dominant. So that’s how he ended up here; Shoved up against the door of Liam’s flat (where Zayn spent most of his time anyways), with Liam’s thigh wedged in between his legs, rubbing to get sweet friction against his hard dick. Liam grabbed Zayn’s hands and pinned them above his head, tight grip on his wrists. He rolled his body into Zayn’s causing them both to moan out. He held both of Zayn’s hands up in one hand, moving the other to cup his cheek. He crashed their lips together for a fierce kiss. Liam’s tongue pried Zayn’s mouth open and he shoved it inside. Zayn moaned at the feeling of his warm tongue against his own. Zayn moved to bring his hands to Liam’s neck, but was only met with Liam pushing them even harder into the wall. Liam kissed his way across Zayn’s jaw, landing on his neck. He bit down harshly, causing Zayn to gasp out. Liam sucked the skin into his mouth, bruising the tan skin. He laved over it with his tongue, soothing the stinging sensation. He licked up to Zayn’s ear, capturing the lobe in his mouth and nibbling on it. “Want to fuck you so badly. Gonna be so good.” He whispered, his hot breath hitting Zayn’s ear, making him shiver. Liam released Zayn’s wrists, moving his hands down to cup the other boy’s ass. He squeezed causing Zayn to groan out. Liam moved his hands down so they were resting under Zayn’s thighs.

“Up.” He growled. Zayn jumped up into Liam’s grasp, wrapping his thighs around his waist. They both moaned at the friction gained from their crotches rubbing together. Zayn leaned down to Liam’s neck, sucking some of the hot skin into his mouth, biting and licking over it. Liam pulled them away from the wall and made his way to the bedroom. When he got through the threshold, he kicked the door shut with his foot then proceeded to shove Zayn against it. He ground himself into Zayn eliciting moans from both of them. He shoved a hand down the back of Zayn's trousers and squeezed the soft flesh in his palm. He carried him over to the bed and dropped him down, Zayn bouncing as he landed. He scooched up the bed so he was resting against the pillows. Liam climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He put his hands on Zayn's chest for support and started moving his hips in little figure eights. Zayn reached his hands up to grab Liam but was met with Liam grasping his wrists and pushing them down above his head. 

"Did I say you could touch?" Liam growled out. 

"N-No.." Zayn whimpered.

Liam leaned down to graze his lips over Zayn's ear, " Then don't." He whispered out, his hot breath hitting Zayn's ear making him shiver. "I'm going to let them go. But don't. Move. Okay?

Zayn vigorously nodded his head, just wanting Liam to get on with it. Liam moved his hands to Zayn’s shirt, running his fingers over the exposed skin where it had rucked up. He moved his hands up his bare chest and scratched his nails down it, grazing over the boys sensitive nipples. Zayn groaned out at the sensation. He went to remove the shirt but stopping when he got to Zayn’s wrists, tying them up in the fabric. Zayn moaned when he felt himself being restrained.

“You like that?” Liam said as he licked up Zayn’s neck, “Like being tied up? Such a fucking slut.” 

Zayn whimpered as Liam made his way down Zayn’s body, kissing across his chest. He took his left nipple into his mouth and bit it lightly, then sucked on it until it was hard between his lips. He thumbed across the right one, all the while, Zayn was moaning out Liam’s name. Liam then switched and did the same to the other nipple. Liam crawled off of Zayn and took off his clothes at a tantalisingly slow pace, teasing Zayn even more. He threw his clothes in the corner of the room and crawled back on to the bed. He straddled Zayn’s knees and started kissing along his abs, sucking bright lovebites into his golden skin. He licked down his v-lines until he reached his trousers. He hovered over them and popped the button with his teeth, then drug down the zipper. He curled his fingers over the edge of the material and pulled down, discarding them with the rest of the clothes. Zayn groaned as his cock was relieved of some pressure, but still straining against his boxers. Liam leaned in and breathed over Zayn’s dick, making him gasp out and squirm. Liam slowly enclosed his mouth around his cock through his boxers, mouthing and suckling along the shaft. He could see a wet spot leaking through the thin fabric from his precome. He sucked on the head through the fabric until Zayn was a panting mess. Liam took pity on him and hooked his fingers over his underwear. He dragged them down over his pulsing cock and pulled them off his thin legs. Zayn’s dick slapped up against his stomach, a pool of precome forming in the crevices of his abs. Liam eyed his boyfriend hungrily, his eyes glassed over from lust, pupils wide. Liam leaned down and licked a strip up Zayn’s shaft, causing his to gasp then moan. He took the head in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around. Liam gradually took more and more of Zayn until he was hitting the back of his throat and his nose was pressed against his pelvis. He slowly moved his head up and down the boy’s dick, running his tongue along the bottom. Zayn was fighting against the restraints on his wrists, wanting to grab the back of Liam’s head, but to no avail. Liam raised his hand up the Zayn’s mouth, silently telling him to suck on his fingers. Zayn opened his mouth and took the fingers in, swirling and sucking, thoroughly coating them with spit. He grazed his teeth over the digits, causing Liam to moan around his length. This sent vibrations throughout Zayn’s body, making him whimper. Liam brought his slicked up fingers back down and traced around his entrance with his pointer. He slowly pushed it inside causing Zayn to groan obscenely loud. He started thrusting it in and out until Zayn relaxed a bit. He moved his middle finger up next to the pointer and pushed that one in as well, the tight heat engulfing his digits. Liam pulled off his cock and blew cold air on it, causing him to shiver and thrash around the bed. When he thought he was ready, he pushed his last finger into Zayn. He scissored them around, moving them and pressing against his walls. Liam’s large fingers were thrusting in and out of him at a tantalising pace. He had located Zayn’s prostate, but was only hitting it sometimes, torturing the boy.

“Please, please. I need more. I need it. Need you so bad. Want you in me.” Zayn begged. “LiLiLiLi, need it. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. I promise I’ll be good. I swear it.”

“Yeah? You gonna be a good little slut? Gonna take my massive dick like the cockslut you are?” Liam asked.

“Yes. Pleasepleaseplease. I want it so bad. Please, Li, please.” Zayn was babbling out, and Liam loved it. He loved when Zayn became putty under his fingertips. Liam finally gave Zayn some relief and starting thrusting his fingers into his prostate. Zayn let out a loud moan, chanting Liam’s name like a mantra over and over again. After a particularly hard thrust to the raven haired boy’s prostate, he removed his fingers from him and reached to the nightstand to grab the lube and something else. He brought the items down the bed but Zayn had failed to notice. So when he felt slicked up plastic against his entrance, he gasped in surprise. Liam slowly shoved the vibrator into Zayn. He gave him some time to adjust before slowly bringing the toy in and out of his entrance. Zayn moaned at the feeling of it. The toy was about seven inches and bright purple. When Liam had the toy all the way in, he turned it on to the lowest setting. Zayn groaned loudly at the feeling of vibrations travelling throughout his body. Liam started thrusting harder now, searching for the boys prostate. When he found it, he turned up the vibrator to the highest setting and stopped his movements. He kept constant pressure on the boy’s prostate, moving the vibrator in circles over and over again against it. Zayn whimpered out before he came all over his stomach. Liam turned off the toy and looked up at him.

“Did I say you could come?” Liam growled.

“Nonono, m’sorry, m’sorry. Didn’t mean to. Couldn’t stop it. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be good.” Zayn cried out. He had tears in his eyes, a couple escaping. Liam’s facial expression softened, he reached up to brush away some of his tears and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before returning his attention back to the vibrator still inside of Zayn. He flicked the switch causing Zayn to whimper, as it was still pressed against his prostate. 

“You’re okay, baby. You’re doing so well. So good for me.” Liam whispered.

Liam gave one final thrust before pulling out the toy and switching it off. He crawled in between Zayn’s legs, bending his knees and pushing them up. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Zayn’s thigh before reaching for the lube. He poured some into his palm before taking hold of his cock. He gave a few steady strokes before pulling his hand away. He lined himself up and started pushing, causing Zayn to tense up.

“Relax, honey. You need to relax.” Liam said as he continued to push in.

“So fucking big. So good. Fill me up so nice. Love your cock.” Zayn gasped out, his eyes clenched shut, half in pain, half in pleasure. His lips were parted so Liam took this opportunity to lean down and capture his lips in a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue inside, caressing Zayn’s with his own. Zayn relaxed more around Liam, so he thrust in the rest of the way causing Zayn to cry out Liam’s name. 

“Fucking hell.” He said through clenched teeth.

Liam was peppering kisses to Zayn’s face, neck and collar, trying to will the boy to relax. 

“Move.” Zayn gasped out. Liam started shallow thrusts, just to get Zayn used to the feeling.

“So fucking tight. So good, baby. So tight for me. Who do you belong to?” Liam said, followed by a particularly hard thrust.

“You. Fuck, Liam. Harder.” Zayn moaned out. He wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, pulling him in closer. Liam pulled out until just the tip was left in and thrust back in hard enough to jerk Zayn upward. Zayn moaned loudly and Liam groaned at the sweet friction on his dick. 

“I wanna touch you. Please, can I touch you? Please, Li. Please.” Zayn begged. Liam looked up to see that Zayn was, in fact, still tied up. He reached up and took the clothing off of his wrists. Zayn immediately hooked his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Liam started thrusting faster now, aiming to find Zayn’s prostate. 

“Fuck! Right there, Li. Fuck. Pleasepleaseplease.” Zayn yelled out. Liam pounded into that sweet spot inside of him relentlessly. Zayn was releasing a slew of curses and moans that only egged on Liam even more.

“Harder. Faster. Please, Li. I need it. I can take it. Please.” Zayn said. 

Liam hiked up Zayn’s legs higher on his waist and pounded into him with all he had. 

“Fuck, Zayn. So fucking good. Taking my cock so well. So good for me. You love it. Love my cock in your ass. Don’t you, Baby?” Liam asked.

“Yes. Fuck. I love it. I love it. So good. So fucking big. Love it so much. Stretch me out so good.” Zayn cried. He raked his nails across Liam’s back, trying to find purchase, leaving angry red marks in his wake. He groaned out when Liam made a particularly hard thrust dead onto his prostate. He slammed his head back into the pillow, thrashing his head from left to right. His breathing was coming out in pants, literally having the breath fucked out of him. Liam kept a steady, hard pace in and out of him. Liam’s breathing was getting heavier as well. He held onto Zayn’s waist for support, his grip so tight there would most likely be bruises tomorrow, but neither one cared. Liam wanted to claim Zayn, make everyone know he was his. He leaned down to Zayn’s neck, Biting down harshly, making Zayn intake a huge breath. He sucked the skin into his mouth, aiming to bruise him. He leaned back to admire his work. Zayn was glistening with a layer of sweat across his skin. Liam licked a stripe up his chest to his ear.

“I love you so much. Love when you let me do this.” Liam groaned into his ear. He moved in to kiss Zayn on the lips, their tongues clashing in a heated kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly, moving in sync with each other. Liam pulled back and sucked little lovebites to the underside of Zayn’s jaw. Zayn tilted his head to the side, giving Liam better access. Liam sucked the junction of his neck causing him to release a loud groan. Liam thrusts were getting sloppy. He could feel his orgasm approaching. He removed his hand from Zayn's hip and moved it to his leaking cock. He started pumping in time with his thrusts, thumbing over the head every so often.

"Close.." Zayn said into the space between them. The air was thick with the smell of sex and sweat. 

"Same, so close Baby." Liam gasped out. He could feel Zayn's legs trembling from their perch on his hips. He could feel his heels digging into the small of his back as he pulled him in, trying to get him as deep as possible. 

"Fuck, Li. Can I come? I need to come. I need it so bad. Please. Please. I need it." Zayn begged. 

"Hold on, babe. Fuck..." Liam said. 

He started pumping his hand faster and his thrusts became harder. His legs were trembling as his orgasm approached. 

"Come." He said. 

They came at the same time, Liam releasing into him and Zayn all over their chests. He was clenching impossibly tight around his dick. Liam continued to thrust and kept moving his hand to help them ride out their orgasms. He eventually came to a stop and Zayn unwrapped his legs from Liam's waist. He planted his feet flat on the bed, legs bent, so Liam could pull out. When he did he groaned at the feeling. He could feel his boyfriends come dripping out of him. Liam crawled to the side and leaned down to kiss him. 

"I love you." He said into the kiss. 

"I love you too, Li." Zayn mumbled into his lips. 

"C'mon. Let's go clean up." He crawled off the bed and held a hand out for Zayn to take. They made their way to the bathroom where Liam started the shower. When the water was warm, they both climbed in. Zayn was standing directly under the spray, washing away the come and sweat on his body. He turned around so his back was facing Liam. Liam took a washcloth and lathered it up with body wash. He started scrubbing Zayn's upper back and moved lower. He transferred the washcloth to his left hand and moved his right down to Zayn's ass. He slowly pushed two fingers into his abused hole, thrusting them to get the cum out. He removed his fingers and washed over it with the washcloth. He washed the inside of Zayn's thighs and over his bum. He reached around his front and washed over his chest, scrubbing off any of the remaining cum. He trailed down to his now soft dick, being careful as he would be oversensitive. He moved under and washed his balls and the front of his thighs. He gave the washcloth to Zayn who then washed his arms and legs. They switched places and Zayn scrubbed over Liam's chest, removing his cum. He turned his around and scrubbed all over his back. He handed the cloth to Liam who then finished washing himself. Zayn took the shampoo and put some into his hand, lathering it up and then scrubbed at Liam's scalp.

"Your hair is getting longer." Zayn said. All that Liam supplied was a 'mhm'. "I like it." Zayn responded. Liam moaned in response and at the feeling of Zayn massaging his head. Liam rinsed out the suds, then turned to do the same to Zayn. They both conditioned and rinsed their hair again before turning off the water and getting out. They wrapped themselves in towels and made their way back to the bedroom. Liam shuffled over to the dresser and grabbed them both a pair of briefs, which they then put on. 

"Gotta change the sheets.." He mumbled, more to himself than anything. But Zayn heard him and moved to strip the bed of the soiled sheets. He kissed Liam's cheek on the way out of the room to the washer. He came back with fresh sheets from the closet and they set to make the bed. Once that was done, they crawled in and snuggled up to each other. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, pulling him into his chest so that the raven haired boys head was in the crook of the neck.  
Liam kissed the top of his dark hair, "Thank you. I love you so much."

"You're welcome. I love you too, Li." 

Liam could feel Zayn smiling against his neck. Zayn placed a delicate kiss on the warm skin before closing his eyes. 

"G'night. Love you." He mumbled into his neck. 

"Night, Baby. I love you too." Liam responded as he closed his eyes and they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
